


Victim to Villain

by goddamnit_cherik



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cinnamon Roll Charles, Fluff and Angst, Intrigue, M/M, Prison AU, Protective Erik, Smitten Erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnit_cherik/pseuds/goddamnit_cherik
Summary: "When the fox hears the rabbit scream, he comes a-runnin', but not to help."This is the first thing Charles Xavier says to his new cellmate, Erik Lehnsherr. This, rightfully, confuses the secret metal moving mutant. It sends a chill down his spine. But he soon forgets this little moment of unnerving introduction and quickly warms to this novel loving jailbird. But he can't shake his confusion. Why was this short, beautifully eloquent Brit with the blue eyes in here? What could he have possibly done to deserve a sentence in a maximum security prison? And more importantly, why was everyone staring at him like he was a bomb about to explode? (NOW COMPLETE)





	1. The Fox to the Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, i promise i'll finish my other cherik fic. But inspiration literally struck me like a freight train and i just knew that i had to write this story right now. So here it is, the product of my unfiltered inspiration. Also, this fic is very inspired by Everybody Has Secrets by Jotcnprnce. It is an awesome fic that has basically the same plot as mine, except i have a few ideas of my own! I'm quite excited to write this as my own thing, so don't expect a recreation of that fic, i'm not down to copy and paste lol. Enjoy!

Erik almost slept through his own murder trail. 

It all felt like a dream. The almost screaming lawyers, the angry witnesses, the stupid looking portly judge with the hammer. Erik knew he was guilty, and thus plead that way. It went quickly, getting him a somewhat reduced sentence, although premeditated murder didn't leave a lot of room for time outside. Erik also didn't quite mind being sent away; he had no plan for what he would do once Shaw was dead. Perhaps prison would be good for him. Teach him to be less brash in his approach to people. Maybe he'd meet a whole scooby gang of wacky characters to befriend and get to know over the course of his drama filled prison life. Maybe that would happen. 

Unlikely. 

Erik snapped back to reality abruptly and was shoved out the back of an armored car and lead into the most secured prison in all of Europe. Everything was grey. The walls were grey and peeling slightly. The prisoners outfits were drab and grey, sometimes splattered with an unknown reddish substance. The food on the prisoners plates appeared to be an amorphous grey slop. The plates themselves were even grey. How he longed to see color. He thought all this while on his way to his cell, which was near the end of the hallway. 

He looked into his cell and saw his cellmate facing away from him and lounging on an uncomfortable looking bed. He seemed to be reading a book. Erik took a step forward to enter when the man turned around, apparently alerted to his presence. 

"When the fox hears the rabbit scream, he comes a-runnin', but not to help." 

Erik stopped dead and felt his face contort a little in confusion. 

"Hello there! I'm Charles Xavier, your cellmate! How are you?" 

He had hopped to his feet in a cheery manner and stuck his hand out for Erik to shake. Erik obliged and shook Charles's hand, but was still perturbed by his cellmate's first remark. 

"Uh yes, my name is Erik. I guess i'm doing alright, considering the circumstances." 

Charles laughed and brightened more. He focused his eyes into Erik's and he almost gasped at how blue Charles's eyes were. They shined outward from his face and illuminated everything they looked upon. A dash of bright color among all the drab, flat and boring grey hues of the prison. Charles's face was very pleasingly contoured, and it was only made more beautiful with the inclusion of rosy pink cheeks. It was entrancing to Erik. 

"Yes, our current predicament leaves a lot to be desired i suppose! Best to make light of it!" 

Erik nodded and tilted his head slightly.

"Would you like to sit with me? I think i'd like to show you something!" 

Erik's eyebrows went up in surprise as he nodded once more. They proceeded to sit on the floor of the grey cell. Charles reached under his bed and pulled out a stack of old looking books. He showed each one to Erik, eagerly discussing it with Erik at length if he had read it, or shamelessly spoiling it for him if he hadn't read it. Erik was so engrossed in their conversations that he hadn't noticed the time go by. Soon it was time to go to dinner, as evident by the voice over the loudspeaker. 

"Mm, follow me. I'll show you the quickest way to the mess hall!" Charles got up and extended a hand to Erik to help him up. Erik accepted without hesitation. Soon they were navigating the halls of the prison with ease, Charles clearly knowing the layout of the prison by heart. Odd. But before Erik could think about it too hard, they were there. 

"So this is where we shovel tasteless sludge into our mouths everyday for the foreseeable future. Better get used to it quickly, you'll be seeing it quite a lot." Charles said in an amused tone. 

Erik simply groaned.

They grabbed their food from the angry looking lunch lady and sat down at an open table. Charles had chosen it. the other prisoners were slowly filling in and picking up their grey sludge that passed for food. But curiously they did not sit at their table, no matter how full the others were getting. They continued to be left alone. Very odd.   

"So, how is your experience so far Erik?" Charles must be referring to his time in the prison. What else would he be referring to? 

"Oh you know, about as good as you expect prison time to be. I did not expect to be in the company of someone so...pleasant however." Erik replied. 

"That's good! I hope I've done a good job at easing you into life here. It really isn't so bad once you get used to it." 

Erik found it easy to nod. He really did enjoy talking to Charles. He was extremely pleasant to chat with, and didn't seem to be hardened from extended time here like all the other prisoners. He seemed to be a perfectly normal and sane person. So why on earth was he in here? Not having the answer was burning Erik up on the inside. 

Charles suddenly got up from his seat at the table, most likely to get more food, even though Erik couldn't imagine wanting more of that horrible slop they were serving. Charles unfortunately ended up colliding with another man walking by him at that exact moment. The impact caused the other man to collide with his tray of sludge in turn. For one horrifying moment time stopped and silence reigned. But not for long. 

_"What the hell man?!"_

"Oh, i am so dreadfully sorry! I didn't see you there!" 

"Bullshit! You ran right into me!" 

"I most certainly did not do it on purpose. Again, i am sorry. But if we could get on with our lives, that would be wonderful." Charles said back in an almost monotone way. 

"No we cannot just 'get on with our lives!' You're going to pay for getting my pants dirty!" The taller and burlier man practically screamed at his smaller opponent. 

Erik tensed immediately in reaction to the rising voices and felt the hum of his metal knife race up his arm. He was poised to grab hold of the would be weapon and strike the stout man if he made a move on his new friend. 

However, his help was seemingly not needed. 

Charles simply stared at his potential assailant and frowned deeply. The other's expression quickly morphed from that of rage and aggression to that of almost fear and unnerving forced calm. He lowered his raised arms shakily and forced then to his sides. Erik could swear he saw Charles's eye twitch at his opponent's submission. 

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." 

And this hardened criminal with many tattoos and muscles everywhere the eye could imagine ran off with his tail between his legs. 

"I'm dreadfully sorry Erik. Nothing like that will happen again, i promise." 

Erik quickly shut his mouth as Charles sat back down, as his mouth had dropped open at the sight of his book loving friend facing down a menacing prison veteran. 

"H-how did you do that?" Erik mentally kicked himself for his stutter. 

"I just stood up to him. Most bullies will stand down if you just show them you're not afraid. It's quite simple really." 

Erik was at a loss for words. Something was clearly wrong here. No way would a burly and capable man like that be intimidated by Charles's bravery. it just didn't happen. Not unless there was something special about Charles. 

"Charles, why are you here?" 

"That is a topic for another day, my friend. For now, let's discuss the symbolism of To Kill a Mockingbird."  

 

 

 


	2. Step Into The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik explores the prison landscape and investigates the different factions within his new home. Charles goes along for the ride, much to the chagrin of the other inmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of the side characters are completely made up btw.

Erik could already tell there were some...interesting characters here in the brig. 

For example, all the tattoos given seem to come from one man nicknamed the 'Wolverine.' Erik had asked Charles about said Wolverine, but all he got out of him was one singular remark. 

"Oh how i adore Logan! You should meet him sometime." 

Eventually Erik tired of Charles's flippancy and attempted to approach the Wolverine himself. Making the decision was easy enough, but actually finding him was another matter altogether. 

"You won't find him just by asking around, my friend. I'll have to take you to him. It'll be fun!" 

Erik didn't know what Charles meant by this at first, but soon enough he understood. Apparently, this 'Logan' was extremely reclusive and detested interaction with others, but would come out of hiding to play a card game or smoke occasionally. They would have to catch him in one of these sociable periods, otherwise they would just be instantly shooed away. Erik could already tell that his temper would be tested beyond its limits. How far would depend on what kind of day it was. 

Charles was determined to make it a good one. 

"Really Erik dear, it will be fine. I'll be with you every step of the way!" 

He then muttered something to himself sounding suspiciously like "he couldn't rip my head off even if he wanted to." 

"Yes, well let's just get this over with. The anticipation is killing me." he remarked quite sarcastically. 

"There's the Erik i know. Follow me then." 

Charles proceeded to lead his friend through the maze-like prison; it seemed to go on forever. The walls only got dirtier and more grey as they plodded along. After what felt like hours traversing the hidden depths of their stony walled home the pair finally arrived at the most run down looking cell yet. Its floor was littered with cigarette butts and dust bunnies clung to every corner. The man they were looking for, the fabled Wolverine, was neatly sitting on the highest level of his bunk bed shuffling a deck of cards. His mouth was toying with a cigar and his expression looked amicable enough. But it changed in a micro second once his eyes rested on his visitors. 

"Charles? Who the hell have you brought now?" He asked the slender man. 

"Oh, just a new friend Logan! He wanted to inquire about how things worked 'round here, that's all." 

Logan huffed impatiently. 

"Don't call me that." He murmured. He hopped off the bunk bed and landed on his feet in front of Erik. Although Erik was stretched up to his full height, he still couldn't match the strikingly tall man. He flaunted the two extra inches he had with a single moment of arrogant eye contact before sizing Erik up. 

"You didn't tell me you were bringing someone 'different' along, Charles." 

"Mmm, yes well...if i had you would have refused outright. I couldn't have that." 

Erik was becoming more confused by the second. 

"Different? What do you mean different? I just came here for information." 

Logan took Erik's response and contemplated it for a second. This single second allowed Erik to scan the other man with his powers. He wanted to make sure he wasn't carrying anything potentially harmful. 

Erik didn't expect the Wolverine's body to be so full of humming metal. Erik could feel it pulling at him; whatever was inside Logan was extremely heavy duty and well made. It seemed to lace the man's bones. But what really irked Erik was the high concentration of metal in the man's hands. It seemed to clump up there, as if it was waiting to be released. Erik wanted to clench his fist and squeeze the information out of him, but knew he couldn't if he still wanted to maintain his cover as human. 

"You know what, forget i said anything. Let's just cut to the case. What do ya want to know, bub?"

Erik was slightly taken aback at his sudden change of heart, but went along with it. 

"I'd like to know if there are any players here that i should be wary of. Perhaps any powerhouses that would be decent friend material? Just in general, things that that." Erik replied calmly. Logan looked at him slyly and pursed his lips. 

"Well for one, you've already made an invaluable friend. I'd keep Charles close if i were you; no one will fuck around with you if he's with you." Logan paused. "And me. Most of the other inmates just think of me as an urban legend, but that's bullshit to be honest. Someone has to be givin' out tattoos, and an urban legend sure ain't doing it. I just like to keep to myself most of the time. But i'll help out my friends if they ever need it. But lemme tell you...they don't ever need it. So to go back to your earlier question, don't get on the wrong side of the Juggernaut. He's a nasty fella when he gets angry. And i'd suggest you make some form of alliance with the main gaggle of idiots runnin' around here. They call themselves the Brotherhood. I have  _no idea_ why, but it's not my place to judge. Either stay away from 'em or get real cozy with them; If they perceive ya as a threat, you can kiss your book time with Charles goodbye."

The Wolverine took a deep breath and sighed. He had said his piece was silently waiting for Erik to absorb it. And absorb it Erik did. 

"We need to talk Charles. Alone." 

Erik put his hand on his companion's shoulder and turned him away from Logan's glare. 

"You're welcome asshole! This is what i get for being helpful." He almost whispered that last part.

"Thank you  _so_ much Logan! We won't forget your kindness!" Charles practically shouted back to the other man in the cell. 

Erik continued to grip Charles's shoulder until they were out of earshot. He turned his friend towards him and stared at him. 

"Okay Charles, what the hell did he mean back there? How am i different? What have you been hiding." Erik had kept in his curiosity for too long. He had to have answers. 

Charles's playful smirk had turned to a frown in the seconds that it took Erik to say those words.

"I know you're confused, friend. It must hurt to not have all the answers. But it would be better for you if you didn't know it all." 

Erik felt his gaze hardening. He didn't like seeing Charles frown. It stamped out the sunshine in his face. 

" _At least_ tell me how i'm different. I need to know at least _that_. Please Charles." 

Charles put his hand on Erik's and slowly lifted it off of his shoulders solemnly. 

"Well, i see that i can't stop you. You'll just keep asking. So i'll tell you why you're different. And how Logan is different. And even....how _i'm_ different." 

Erik's eyes widened in satisfaction as Charles sucked in a breath to answer. 

"We're...mutants. You can control and manipulate metal, as i think you already know. Logan has a healing factor that allows him the purest form of immortality, besides the aging part. His skeleton is reinforced with a metal called Adamantium. That's what i assume you felt back there when you scanned him." Charles paused and looked down to the floor. 

Erik was confused again. 

"How did you know that i scanned him for metal?" 

He didn't respond for an agonizing moment. 

_"Charles?"_

"Telepathy. That's it. That's my mutation, Erik." 

Erik didn't even take a moment to be astonished. 

"You can  _read minds?_ Is it all you can do? How long have you been reading mine?" Erik's old curiosity was replaced with a fiery new kind. One that would not be satisfied so easily. 

_I can do everything i wish to, Erik. That includes making you forget what was said here today._

_"No, Charles!_ Do not make me forget! I need to know!" 

_I know my friend. I know. But since you know, i think now would be a good time to tell you. You think extremely loudly._

Erik didn't know what to say to this. 

_Sometimes i can't sleep with you constantly thinking about killing that man. Shaw, was it? You think about murder a bit too much Erik._

"You...heard all that? I'm...sorry." This concept was still so new to him, he didn't quite know how to react. 

"It's quite alright Erik. I know it all must be...shocking." 

"You're damn right it's  _shocking."_

Suddenly Erik couldn't move his entire body. 

"You wanted to know what else i can do, well..." 

And now Erik was moving forward, each step in tune with Charles's markedly smaller gait. And not by his own accord. 

He tried to form words and ask Charles to stop, but all that came out was a sputtering mess. 

Soon they were back in their shared cell. Charles parked Erik in his bed and finally released him from his own influence. Erik gasped in relief as he felt the blood rush back to his limbs fast and hard.  

"T-that's how you got that guy to back down yesterday. You used your powers on him." 

"Yes, i did. I regret doing it in front of you." 

"No." Erik said back firmly. "No, you shouldn't feel ashamed. You're powerful.  _Really_ powerful. I felt it when you took control of me. You could do so much if you put your mind to it. You could escape this hell hole  _right now_ if you wanted!" 

Charles frowned again. 

"Yes, i  _could_ do that. But i wouldn't. It would be wrong, Erik." 

"Wrong?! I'd have thought that you'd understand that sometimes we have to do 'wrong' things to do something right." 

"I'm sorry Erik. I'm done being the villain. I'd like you to stop being one as well. I know you have the capacity for good. You wouldn't have made friends with me if you were as corrupt as you thought." 

And then Charles hugged Erik.

"I promise, i won't touch your mind again unless you ask me to. But no more mutant talk, Erik."

Erik let himself hug Charles back. 

"Why? Why the  _hell_ are you here Charles Xavier?" 

 

 


	3. The Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik is intrigued by the gang of prisoners known as the 'Brotherhood.' He may or may not get stabbed.

There was a surprising lack of metal in this prison. This did not sit well with Erik. 

The only parts of the prison that were metal happened to be the cell bars, food plates, and the guard's gun. Everything else was plastic or made of some other material that Erik couldn't manipulate and toy with. 

It drove him slightly mad. 

_Erik dear, what's wrong?_

Of course Charles knew he was getting antsy; he always knew what was up. 

"Take a peek and find out for yourself." 

"I said i wouldn't do that without your permission, remember?" 

"Mm, yes well take this as an invitation then." 

It was odd feeling Charles poking around in his head; it almost felt like a gentle brain massage. It never felt intrusive, only like a warm hand was present and pushing its way through his thoughts. 

_Ah, i see. You've got a little cabin fever. Understandable. I haven't seen this happen physically, but i have a theory on abstinence from power usage. I believe that if we abstain from utilizing our gifts for too long, our powers will grow unstable and effect our mental state and ability to safely use our gifts. I call this the Power Atrophy Theorem, or P.A.T. You can just call it P.A. I believe that this could be what you're beginning to experience._   

Erik was simultaneously impressed of Charles's knowledge of the subject of mutation, yet terrified at what he had just explained to him. 

 "You're saying that if i don't use my powers soon...i'll go insane?" 

"I mean...if you prefer that vastly simplified version, then yes." 

Erik couldn't find the words to verbalize his conflicted emotions. 

_Small usage will suffice, so no need to lift the entire building, my friend. Playing around with something small will stave it off just fine. Perhaps a coin or the odd tooth filling?_

Erik now found himself smiling positively wickedly. 

"I think i can do that." 

 

X

 

"Erik please, let me come with you. These people can be quite rude with new arrivals. I want to make sure you're alright." Charles protested.

"For the last time Charles, i can handle myself around these kinds of men. Don't worry, i just want to talk with them." 

Charles did not look happy about his decision to go interact with the Brotherhood gang alone, but he eventually let go of the tension in his shoulders and waved him off. 

"Come back in one piece, Erik." 

With that, Erik set off determinedly towards the group of prisoners gathered around a bench. They seemed to be playing Blackjack. Perfect. Erik happened to love Blackjack. 

"Deal me in, fellas."  Erik said as he effortlessly slid into the midst of the group. They all looked up at him with varying degrees of anger in their eyes. Some looked apathetic and un-alarmed at his presence, while others looked downright furious that he had interrupted their 'peace.' All of them however, looked like they belonged in some form of anti-war propaganda. 

The dealer looked at him through sly eyes and passed him his two cards. His thick mustache was very distracting. 

Despite this, he shut his mouth and played the game without starting a commotion. He tapped the table a few times, signalling he wished to hit. The dealer obliged and handed him another card. Erik looked at his three cards and realized that they all added up to twenty one. Brilliant.   

"And who are you supposed to be then?" The man directly to Erik's left piped up. 

"My name is Erik Lehnsherr. I'm just here to play. Unless of course you'd wish to talk." 

The balding, muscly man just stared at him for a minute. 

"Listen Lennie, you clearly just came over here because you're interested in joinin' up with the other freaks. Should'a just said so." 

Erik signaled to the dealer that he'd like to double down. He turned to face his conversation partner fully. 

"Yes well, it's difficult to approach these things sometimes. I wasn't sure how'd you'd react to my 'sudden intrusion.' It's best to wait and see how it all plays out." 

The other man didn't respond immediately. Clearly, he didn't expect to be holding a conversation with someone so eloquent. 

"Mm, if you'd like to tag along with us, ya'd have to talk to our 'leader', so to speak. That'd be the dealer." 

They both turned their attention to the tall man dealing out the cards. He had a starnge appearance that Erik didn't especially like. He was deathly pale with a skinny frame. His floofy hair complimented his mustache, but other than that, he seemed to be composed of unique parts not suited for one another. 

"His name's Murdock." His companion whispered. "German, by the accent, and been here three years and counting. He's here on account of Identity theft and armed assault." 

One of Erik's eyebrows lifted in response. Nothing more. 

The game continued without conversation for five uninterrupted minutes. In that time Erik had outsmarted the mysterious dealer and proven himself to be superior at Blackjack. This prompted grumblings from the other players, but this wasn't a concern of Erik's. All he cared for was the dealers attention. Murdock's attention. 

After the gang unceremoniously stalked away from each other to different ends of the prison, Erik attempted to approach the dealer. He came at him from the front, letting Murdock see him and judge his threat level appropriately. 

He looked at him up and down suspiciously through sly eyes.  

"Saw you eyeing me all throughout the game." His voice had a very thick German accent, not indecipherable, yet still hard to understand. 

"As you may have heard, i'm interesting in joining your little group. It's always best to have friends in places like this." Erik calmly explained, his own German accent barely notable next to his companion's. 

"Mhm. And why do you feel like you deserve to run with us?" 

"Well for one i'm friends with Charles Xavier." Erik name-dropped his friend, hoping to inspire awe or envy. He hoped the Wolverine was right in his assumption that Charles's name would invoke some reaction. 

And judging by Murdock's resulting facial expression, Erik had put his faith where it belonged. 

"Charles Xavier? He talked to you? He would never talk to any of my guys, except to talk back to them. How did you ever get him to open up?" As expected, once the cat was out of the bag the question flood gates opened. 

"I can't answer that. I only know that he was my cell mate and he took a liking to me. But, on the topic of my alliance with you and your own..." 

"Yes, you may join us. But i hope you realize the potential dangers of aligning yourself with us. Other factions, however small they may be, will not approve of your choice to join with us. They may come after you. Because of jealousy or anger, i do not know." Murdock explained, a look of impossible conniving calm gracing his thin features. 

"Oh yes, i am aware of the dangers. But i am even more aware of the fact that if i do not choose a side, one will be chosen for me. I would obviously not like this to happen." 

"Aye, but the _Juggernaut_ is not just a mere ordinary 'danger.'  He has taken a particular dislike to our faction. Since you're the newest member, he'll pick on you. I'm certain of it." 

Erik grinned. 

"I relish the moment he attempts to bully me. It'll go quite badly for him, i am  _certain_  of it,Mr. Murdock." Erik added the cheeky 'Mister" in there just for the fun of it.

 "I can't stop you, but at least I've given you a fair warning. We meet every Tuesday and Thursday for cards. We have a designated table in the mess hall, if you'd like to join us there. If anyone's givin' you a hard time 'bout joining. just talk to someone. They'll get the offender in the infirmity for a good few days if ya pay them a few cigarettes." 

Erik nodded along with all this, and at the end of Murdock's speech he smiled. 

"Sounds like a plan, chief. But i just have one remaining question. Could i perhaps bring Charles along to one of these card games?" 

Murdock paused for a moment, not expecting Erik to ask that question. 

"You are technically allowed, but some of my guys get real sweaty around Xavier. He's scared some of 'em quite badly before, and i don't think they're eager to repeat the encounter. So, if you  _do_ decide to bring him along, keep him on a tight leash. I won't have unrest in my family, ya hear?" 

Erik nodded again, more sincere this time. Again, he was a bit puzzled at the reaction he was receiving whenever Charles's name was brought up. It was like he was universally feared by men large and small. But why were they so afraid of a small, blue eyed British man that posed no outward threat? Did they all know about his mutation? It seemed highly unlikely due to Charles's reaction towards Erik exposing himself, so it wasn't that. It was all a confusing mystery to Erik, and of course, being the control freak he was, did not like that. 

"Yes of course. He won't cause any trouble while i'm around." 

"Good." 

And with that they parted ways. 

 

X

 

_So Erik dear, how did your meeting with the leader go?_

"Oh, um Himmels willen, Charles! You don't have to ask permission every time. I'm too tired to retell the whole story anyway; poke around and find out for yourself." 

_If you insist._

That warm pushing sensation was upon Erik again as he felt Charles enter his mind and extract the desired information. 

_You played Blackjack. And you won. I trust you won't get a swelled head._

Erik felt a smirk lighten up his face just a little. 

_You mentioned me to scare him. Clever._

"Yes. Why are they so frightened of you?" Erik tried to conceal the fiery curiosity rising within him again. 

_I do not know myself. I have a few theories, but none seem to be correct._

"Hm, humor me, my friend." 

_Well, it could be due to my Power Atrophy acting up, but i have a hypothesis that Telepaths don't encounter power atrophy nearly as often as other mutants. Regardless, i didn't use my power much at all before you arrived. I only used it when i was in danger, which was never very often. I'm constantly hearing others thoughts, whether i want to or not. And these prisoners have heads full of menacing jargon i'd rather not listen to. I guess i learned to shut them out at the cost of using my abilities to their full extent._

Charles drifted off after that statement and didn't say more. Erik was suddenly humbled, not realizing how much Charles may have suffered here at the unwitting hands of others. 

_Don't worry about me, Erik. I can bear this burden._

"But you shouldn't have to! You shouldn't be here, Charles. You belong where your talents and personality are valued and properly used. You'll just waste away here!" Erik didn't realize his volume was increasing until he was nearly shouting. 

_Erik, dear...try thinking what you want me to here. We should be having this conversation privately._

Erik felt his face involuntarily warm and redden. 

_Is it working?_

Erik tried to project his thoughts to Charles, hilariously screwing up his face in concentration. 

_Yes, it is! Good!_

  _How am i able to do this Charles?_

_I believe that since you arrived we have a formed an intense bond mentally, thus we are more able to communicate non-verbally! Simply fascinating!_

Erik was excited for Charles. He seemed so happy at their mental bond. Not in the way a professor would be happy at discovering a way to more effectively build weapons, but a kid discovering a puppy dog under his tree at Christmas. This gave Erik a strange warm feeling in his stomach.  

_Well, i'm just glad i don't have to keep talking out loud with you anymore._

Charles laughed aloud at this and clapped Erik on the back. He looked up at him with his head cocked sideways; perhaps the cutest image of Charles yet. Erik made a mental note to file that face away in his happy memories storage.

_Let's go to dinner Erik. We don't want to miss our daily dose of mysterious gray slop._

Erik only laughed and gestured for Charles to follow him to the mess hall.  

 

 

 X

 

 The last ray of sunshine was extinguished as the prisoners all filed back to their respective cells, their bellies full of mysterious grey sludge. Erik and Charles were glued together, as was to be expected. They were having a lively mental conversation about Charles's new favorite book, 'The Lord of the Flies.' 

_I know I've read it a million times, but i just can't help but marvel at all the symbolism hidden within! All the boys stand for something in society, and i think that it's quite wonderful!_

_Mm, yes. I think we can both agree Ralph was quite wrong to commit all his violent acts. But of course, society will always have its bad parts._

_Oh Erik, don't be so negative! Yes, Ralph was a royal asshole, but he was defeated in the end._

_Yes, that may be true, but i think-_

Erik suddenly cut off and withdrew violently from his connection with Charles. His body twisted away from his friend in reaction to the makeshift knife sticking out of his side. 

Erik instinctively reached out with his powers but he couldn't find anything on his assailant that was metal. So he switched to plan B and went for a left hook. 

He hit his opponent in the stomach. That didn't seem to do anything, as the stomach he hit was hard as a rock and didn't even knock the wind out of his enemy. Instead, the assailant lunged for Erik with his huge arms. Erik was able to dodge out of the way in time and land a few scratches on his attacker's legs. This seemed to annoy the crap out of him. 

Fortunately for Erik, Charles finally shook off his shock and put two fingers to his temple.

_Who the hell are you?_

Erik could feel Charles's words through their bond. They sounded so strikingly cold, like the middle of a snowstorm.   

"The Juggernaut." Erik's attacker sounded like he was being viciously strangled. Though his friend wasn't saying anything else, Charles gave off such an angry cold that it chilled Erik down to his core.  

  _Now go away and forget you ever stabbed my friend._

And the Juggernaut ran away. He straight up bolted as hard and as fast as his tree trunk like legs could carry him.

The hateful cold that had gripped Charles finally faded away. Charles visibly slumped away from Erik and back towards their cell. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." 

Erik reacted to his friend's stress immediately. 

"No!" But as he tried to reach his retreating friend, the pain in his side stabbed at him again with a renewed fury. 

"Scheisse!" Erik swore. 

He grasped the handle and violently tugged the weapon out of him. As soon as it left his body, more blood began to stream from the wound. 

"Gah! Charles, help me for god's sake!" 

Seemingly getting over his own horror, Charles rushed to his side. He quickly pressed a hand to the gaping wound and applied pressure. They slowly stumbled their way back to the cell. Though the journey was short, it felt like he had walked a mile. 

"Just lay down Erik. I'll find us something to help with the pain."

Erik reached for Charles and grasped his wrist weakly. 

"I don't need help....I need revenge." 

 

 


	4. Best Served Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik goes looking for revenge, while Charles seeks council from a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3 didn't FUCKING SAVE a draft i had for this chapter, so if i'm extra mean to the boi's in this chapter, you now know why. this shit physically PAINS ME my dudes. go forth and read the fruits of my (painful) labor.

Erik wasn't feeling too hot. 

_I am going to kill him, Charles. It'll hurt like a son of a bitch to._

_Please darling, let's not be rash. I wiped his mind of the event. It'd be pointless to attack him now. Please reconsider, Erik darling._

Erik sat on his bunk and pondered Charles's words. 

_Fine, i won't kill him outright._

_THANK you, Erik dear. I would hate to see you in solitary. It's so horribly cold there. And lonely._

Suddenly, a wicked smile Charles knew all too well spread across Erik's face.

_No, thank YOU Charles. You gave me the most brilliant idea._

_What exactly are you planning, my friend?_ Erik could practically hear Charles groan in exasperation.

_I'm going to humiliate him, of course._

Erik didn't bother to stay for Charles's retort, as he knew it would probably be along the lines of 'no, don't darling Erik, you'll only get yourself a poppers funeral.' He simply gracefully exited the cell. 

Charles felt Erik's mind drift further and further away. He resisted its pull and propped himself up onto his bunk. He crossed his legs comfortably and concentrated, focusing on serenity. 

He felt his own mind reach out into the prison, almost floating above all the other, weaker minds. He could hear their absent minded chitchat and angry whispers. Every violent thought or whim was broadcast to Charles Xavier as he searched for the one man he was searching for. The cacophony wasn't quite unbearable, but it sure was  _annoying._ Soon enough he found his target. 

Logan. 

Luckily, his mind seemed open and receptive to conversation today. This was fortunate; it would have inconvenienced him greatly if Logan was feeling feisty. 

Charles mentally prepared himself for the man's oncoming rudeness and curtness, and touched Logan's mind. 

_Logan. I need to speak with you. It's...urgent._

There was silence for a moment. Then Charles felt the connection solidify. 

_Hrm, whatzat?! Charles, you know I don't like to get up until noon on Fridays._

_Yes, i am aware of that Logan. But this really cannot wait. I only need a small favor, my friend._

_Hm. Fine, i'll bite. What do ya need?_

_It's Erik. He got stabbed by the Juggernaut yesterday night and he's looking for payback. I'd really rather not stop him overtly. I just need you to keep an eye on him. Stop him if he starts any dangerous fights. Help him if he gets injured again, maybe?_

_Huh. I knew that one'll be trouble. I'll watch em for you, but this'll be the last favor i do for you, ya hear? I caught heat for offering information last time, so suffice to say i'm not too keen to do it again._

_Quite understandable Logan. I won't contact you again for any other favors. I'll still check in however, so you haven't gotten rid of me yet, my friend._

_Adios, Xavier. Oh, and don't call me Logan._

And just like that the connection was severed. 

Charles sighed. Why did everyone have to be so unpleasant in prison. He shook himself and stretched. His work was not done yet. He just had to hope Erik wouldn't get into too much trouble before he finished up his plans. Who was he kidding? This was Erik. Trouble will always find him.  

X

 

 

Erik was almost ecstatic with cold excitement. The prospect of fighting someone so huge and magnificent as the Juggernaut filled Erik with a sensation that could only be described as blood-lust. His fists clenched and un-clenched in anticipation; he ran his hands through his hair in an excited fervor. He barely registered his surroundings, which were quite beautiful despite the many burly inmates roaming around. The grass was green and damp with morning dew. The few trees that dared to grow were tall and healthy; they even grew apples occasionally. Erik picked one of these apples and bit into it with a precise fury. It was sweet yet sour. It could have tasted like revenge. 

Erik spotted his target leaning against a stone support beam. It appeared bored, constantly tapping its foot in impatience. It looked around at anyone passing by it with a snarl and suspicious, slanted eyes. Erik laughed snidely. This was the perfect mood for his brilliant plan. 

Erik takes a step forward and assesses his enemy before he goes any closer. The juggernaut has an abundance of upper body strength, but markedly less lower body strength. Erik knows that its legs were still extremely muscled, so he doesn't dare to underestimate it. But this makes it top heavy. Its head was also unusually shaped. Erik smiles. So many things about this tank of a human being could be exploited to Erik's desires. 

Not wasting another precious second, Erik continues walking towards his target. He tosses his apple up into the air and cracks his neck, ready for the fight yet to come. But he actually has to get the Juggernaut's attention first. So he does the only thing he knows best; Erik collides with his target. 

"Hey, asswipe! Watch where ya going!" 

Erik turns around and quickly hides the smile that was plastered on his face not only a moment ago. 

"Dreadfully sorry. Didn't see you there. But if i may, i think you should stand where you aren't being a burden to the general public."

The expression that spread across its face was absolutely priceless.

" _You_ ran into  _me,_ German asshole!" 

Erik laughs for good measure. 

"I did no such thing. But if you're looking for a fight, i'd be more than happy to oblige." 

This sent Erik's foe into a rage. It clenches its fists and charges straight for Erik. Luckily, Erik lunges out of the way and scratches his enemy's legs with his unusually unruly nails. The Juggernaut's scream was animal like and inhuman. This only spurs Erik on to cause further havoc. Dodging another punch, Erik aims an uppercut for under his opponent's chin. Unfortunately, The Juggernaut catches his arm and violently twists it until Erik's scream is ear piercing. He quickly retaliates by twisting away and kicking out towards its groin. He lands it and pounces on the opportunity it gives him. He strikes his enemy with three quick blows to three key pressure points.The juggernaut staggers backwards and spits out blood. Just as quickly as Erik, it swipes Erik's feet out from under hum and stabs downward with its fingers flexing. The pain was immeasurable.

Erik smiles through the blood and strikes his foe directly in the face. The Juggernaut hesitates for a moment and this allows Erik to jump to his feet and run to a safe distance. A brief adrenaline rush stimulates him further. 

"Had enough yet, you big ugly bitch?" Erik backs himself up into a wall and smiles wider, goading his enemy's anger to the forefront. The Juggernaut charges with a renewed fury. 

Erik rolls out of the way and watches with a sly satisfaction as his enemy knocks himself against the wall with so much force it shakes the beam. Erik staggers away and falls to the ground deliberately. 

_"HELP! I'm being attacked by the Juggernaut!"_

Erik's scream for help alerted the guards and a'running they came. He was almost unconscious, so the guards had no trouble picking him up and dragging him away. They paid no attention to Erik, his wounds included. The Juggernaut opened his eyes and scanned for Erik, an animistic rage residing in them. 

 _"LEHNSHERR!_ I am going to KILL you, ya hear?! KILL you!" 

Erik didn't bother responding. He knew that The Juggernaut was going to be very lonely and cold in solitary. But with his defeat came Erik's respect. Erik's respect didn't prevent him for having a good laugh and walking away with pride in his step. He took a bite from his apple and looked at the Wolverine, who he noticed had been watching him the entire fight. 

"Enjoy the show?" 

"You really shouldn't have done that, Lehnsherr. He'll have the hots to kill you, and it won't be pretty."

"Mm, i know. I'll have Charles erase his memory again, no problem." 

Logan grunted, with what emotion Erik didn't know. 

"You shouldn't abuse Xavier. He likes you.  _Really_ likes you, and he hasn't made a friend like that in years. You're going to fuck up your relationship with him, bub. It'll hit him right where it hurts the most. I may not be best friends with the guy, but i definitely don't want him hurt by an asshole like you. All i'm sayin' is that you cannot push his buttons too much. It'll backfire, and when it does...you'll wish you hadn't angered that little bookworm." 

Logan didn't stay to chitchat. Before Erik could respond Logan turned his back to him and walked away towards the inside areas. Erik wasn't smiling anymore. If Logan, the elusive information dealer of the prison yard, was scared of Charles's wrath...what does that mean for poor Erik?   

But there was no use worrying. He would just have to live with the ending he was given. 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason Erik referred to the Juggernaut as 'it' when he fought him was because he considers him an animal, and lower than even human. When the Juggernaut puts up a good fight he gains Erik's respect. Erik no longer considers him just an animal to be fought, but a man to be respected. I hope y'all like that little bit of symbolism and cleverness i put in there! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
